


Better than any Meal I’ve ever Had.

by WestAllen_YaDig



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Iris tries to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestAllen_YaDig/pseuds/WestAllen_YaDig
Summary: When Iris becomes insecure about her culinary skills Barry let’s her know that she’s perfect even with lack of culinary knowledge.





	Better than any Meal I’ve ever Had.

**Author's Note:**

> *go to my previous post and comment any WA fanfic ideas or requests you guys have for me to write*

Iris walked over to the end of the Dining table where Barry had sat and placed a plate full of what she had prepared for dinner that night on the table. The plate had what looked like plain macaroni with a side of done up green beans.

Cooking hadn’t really become such an insecurity of Iris’s up until Nora moved in with Barry and herself. Before she came Barry usually cooked and it didn’t bother Iris as much as it does now. 

Especially seeing in other homes, families and even tv shows that the woman of the house is usually the one who ‘takes care of the home’. Of course Iris tried not to have that kind of mentality but it did come down on her a lot.

Living with her husband and now her daughter who already did so much just by protecting the city and than came home and cooked for their family. Iris felt kind of useless, so it was her goal to learn how to cook no matter what it took. 

Of course Barry offered his help and assistance multiple times and Iris had no trouble denying his offers for help, no matter how much she needed it.

Yes it was just plain macaroni with boiled green beans, the easiest thing one could make, but for Iris it was just as difficult as making toast.

Barry eyed the plate as Iris sat in the seat beside him trying to figure out why the green beans were brown and why the macaroni looked hard. But still keeping a smile on his face he took a whiff of the steaming plate. “Ahhh smells delicious”, he says. “Oh thanks, now try it”, Iris excitingly demanded. 

She smiled anxiously as she watched him pick up the macaroni and beans with his fork and slide it into his mouth. It didn’t taste bad but it was tasteless. It got Barry thinking if Iris had even put salt in the food. 

His facial expression couldn’t help but change from a smile to trying to smile after taking a bite of Iris’s food. Iris noticed and immediately frowned as he chewed on it. “You don’t like it do you”, she said wistfully. He noticed her frown and puppy dog eyes and his heart broke.

“No no of course I like it! It’s really good” he says forcing another spoonful into his mouth.

“Barry I know it tastes bad.”

“Iris it isn’t bad, you did good I promise”.

She groaned and picked up his plate from the table and walked into the kitchen frustrated with him sparing her feelings.

Iris was definitely one who respected constructive criticism whether it was about her writing, her leading and now cooking but she was wrong for going to Barry knowing that Barry is the last person on earth who would tell her, her cooking sucks.

Barry followed her into the kitchen as she threw out the food. “Iris, look you don’t need to be good at cooking okay, you’re good at everything else”. She put the dishes in the sink and turned around looking at Barry who had sat on one of the bar stools.

“Barry but you don’t get it”, she says.  
“You don’t get what it’s like to live with you and now Nora, two ‘superheroes’. You two go out and save the city’s ass everyday and I can’t even cook for you guys.”

Barry’s eyebrows furrow.

“It’s humiliating especially now that Nora’s here, being her mom and your wife I feel like I have the responsibility of being those roles to take care of the house. Yeah it might seem silly and shallow to you but I’m really insecure about it. I feel us-useless”, she said distressed.

Barry sincerely scoffs. “Iris” he whispers moving over to her. “Iris, that’s what you don’t get, I didn’t marry you because I wanted you to cook for me or clean after me, I married because you Iris West-Allen” he grabs her hands and kisses them. “You’re my better half, you complete me. You’re strength and courageousness is what keeps me going, what makes me want to be the flash.”

A tear streams down Iris’s face, in awe of the words coming out of Barry’s mouth.

“Iris, you’re the most intelligent, brave, courageous and loving person I know, and that’s better than any meal I could ever eat”, he says holding both of her hands.

“You think so?” She smirks.

“Of course”, he giggles.

She extends her arms and wraps them around his neck. They both lean in and share a passionate kiss. She backs up, “I love you Barry, more than you’ll ever understand”. She whispers. “I love you too baby”, Barry replies.

They spend the rest of the night eating mint chocolate chip ice cream and watching game of thrones. Infused in eachother’s company. By the end of the night Iris had no concerns about not being able to cook. Barry always knew what to say to Iris to cheer her up.

At the end of the day only one opinion matters, and as long as Barry thought she was perfect that’s all she cared about.


End file.
